The paradise series: Too cool for school
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Kiba thinks he can get away with a few things, he thought wrong! KibaXShino
1. Chapter 1

**So here I am with a new chapter of Paradise series. I won't be making one tomorrow, but I will on thursday, depends on what happens with my co-op class, I finally get a job planned out for me and can you believe it...both my parents said no to the job, 1. because it was too far and they didn't want to pay for bus fare like my dad has to. 2. My mom is afraid some guy's going to follow me home...I don't blame her. Anyways this one, I got the title from the 'fountains of wayne'...I think that's who sings it, but I thought this song went so well with Kiba, I had to make this for him and this event is based on the real life situation that happened in my class today and I was thinking of yaoi once the trouble maker of my class started asking sir for a drink XD**

**~Too cool for school~**

**Pairing: KibaXShino**

**Summary: It's class time, which means work, work and more work. Kiba gets a little attitude inside him and feels he needs a drink. Shino auburame(forgot how to spell it^^) A teacher who is watching over the class for another teacher that's supposed to be there, takes matters into his **_**own **_**hands! Time to teach a twelve grader how to shut his yapper.**

**Warning: Contains a yaoi scene and is rated M!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this and never will...as I usually say...**

* * *

The class was half quiet and half loud. The main noise makers had already started working and were now at their jobs, learning things that they would probably never learn at school. Only nine kids were left, a few already had jobs but start later than the others did. Mr. Auburame took charge of the class while Miss Yamanaka decided to take Hinata out for her interview and told Shino they would be back soon. During that time, the teacher had plans for the students and made them work in pairs, working on a dos and don't of an interview. Kiba paired up with Kankuro while the other students paired up at the same time, getting their large sheets of lined paper and a few pencil crayons.

It was only a few minutes into work period and Kiba was feeling a bit dry in the throat. He looked up at the clock, realizing it was past the twenty minute rule and decided to try his luck on getting a drink.

"Sir, can I get a drink?" Now Kiba wasn't the one to really work on much and he definitely wasn't working with his partner at all. Instead, he kept checking his phone for calls.

"No, Kiba let me have that phone, you're always looking at it and never doing your work" Mr. Auburame held out his hand but Kiba refused to listen to him and just chuckled at his teacher.

"I told you sir, I need it on in case I get a phone call from work, can I get that drink now sir?" Shino sighed in defeat but let him go get a drink.

After two to three minutes, Kiba came back in and sat back down in his chosen spot. The class continued to work silently while chatting and laughing as they did. After a while Kiba looked at his phone again and asked Shino for another drink, explaining that he was still dry in the throat. Shino sneered but didn't show it and told Kiba to see him in his office. (a/n: we have an extra class room in our class!) Kiba groaned and dragged his feet into the extra class room that was built right next to theirs.

The teacher closed the door behind Kiba and told him to sit down. Kiba did as he was told and prepared himself for the punishment he was about to receive. What surprised Kiba was that his teacher took off his black sunglasses that he usually wore a lot and set them aside on the desk.

"Kiba...are you thirsty?" Kiba nodded meekly in response and held his throat almost in a begging notion.

"I'll let you have a drink but...you must let me give you the drink" He looked at his teacher as if he were a crazy person on pills and started to get up but got pushed back down.

Shino undid the boy's pants with one hand, which was easy to do since Kiba's style was the gangster style, having pants hanging low off his legs, having his butt hanging out, being covered by his green, out of style jacket. The teacher was holding Kiba's mouth shut with his other hand and shoved the boy's penis into his mouth and sucked to his desire.

"Mmmm...." Kiba gripped the sides of the chair while his teacher devoured him with his mouth, licking the tip with each suck.

Kiba didn't believe this was real and decided to take his teacher's punishment, thinking it of a bad dream and that he would wake up soon. But he didn't. The dream felt too real and felt too good to be fake. His head began to sweat and his focus was becoming weak due to the goodness that was filling up inside of him. He arched his back while Shino took one more suck and smiled as Kiba released himself into the man's mouth. Shino swallowed it all, licking the remaining liquid away with his tongue.

"Hope you're not thirsty anymore, we can continue this later again tonight if you want, here is my number. Call me when ever you're home alone" Shino smirked and handed Kiba a piece of paper with his phone number written on it, letting him pick his boxers and underwear up, fixing them up as if nothing had happened. Kiba was still a bit dazed but tried to act normal once he got out of the other room. He sat back down and did not say another word about getting a drink after that.

The school day was over and done with, and Kiba could feel himself get anxious for some reason. He could have sworn that he felt his heart skip a beat once his mind instantly thought of the number. He noticed his mother was not at home at all and found a note on his refrigerator.

_Kiba~_

_No, you will not take a job from the hockey arena, I've already spoken to Miss Yamanaka about it and she told me about a better placement. There is a container in the fridge, it's got chopped up hot dogs in it, just reheat it OK honey? I will only be gone for...this job will take all night so feel free to have a small party with a few of your friends, love you._

_~Mom_

'Just great...I was hoping she would be here...' Kiba groaned and took the note off of the fridge, getting out the number from his pocket.

His face grew red while he dialed the number with his cell phone. His heart began to beat a bit faster as the other side of the line rang. He removed his jacket and hung it on a chair in the kitchen and gulped as the teacher picked up the phone.

"I-It's me...Kiba....my mom isn't here and won't be back for the night...can you...come over?" He cursed at himself for stuttering like a nerd and listened on as his teacher chuckled on the other line.

_"I'll be there as soon as I can, wait patiently Kiba" _The man hung up the phone.

Kiba plopped himself onto one of the couches in the living room and rested his head on the palms of his hands, turning on the television. He switched through the channels till he came across the weekenders show and began watching it for a while. The time went by and there was still no sign of his teacher that was supposedly coming by. Kiba started to give up on the idea of him showing up and just listened to a bit of music but put it on low just in case he decided to actually come by.

His heart raced and he leaped up with such great enthusiasm after hearing his door bell ring. He remained calm while he opened the door. Shino had his glasses off still and had a big smile on his face. Kiba stepped aside to let him in and started to fidget with his fingers while the two of them sat down on the same couch Kiba was just lieing on.

"So...where do you want me to start?" Shino asked and hovered over the smaller teen, gazing into his eyes before kissing him on the lips.

* * *

A/n: The last part was in my mind but a few parts were true, except for the teacher giving him a bj, it wasn't real life so get that out of your heads. Please review ^^


	2. Hurtful words

**Guys, fans...I MISSED YOU!! Ever since my co-op class started with the job placement I've been busy as hell, standing all day packaging food -_-. But that's another story. This is a sequel to a story that was supposed to be a oneshot but oh well...here it is ^^ My brain is working well and I am hoping to finish the sequels of all the stories :) I also got onto adult fanfiction...wasn't anything as great as this site but...THERE WAS A DEATH IN POKEMON!! Actually a few. tell me in the review if you want to know what happens ;p**

**Pairing: KibaXShino**

**Summary: In the last story we met a student by the name of Kiba and his teacher who was Mr. Auburame but wanted Kiba to just call him Shino (He was thinking it if it wasn't in the story ^^') This time we find them at odds with each other the next day :D**

**Warning: A swear word :p**

**Disclaimer: Nope. Do not own Naruto.**

* * *

Kiba awoke with from a startling nightmare he was just having and wiped away the sweat from his forehead. He shook his head clear from the images that were locked into his brain. The palms of his hands were still sweaty as well as his whole body. He noticed that his hands were gripping the sheet as if a ghost had entered the room. He breathed normally again instead of breathing heavily like he was running. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and sat up.

He looked to the side of his bed, looking at the clock. It was Friday. the last day of school for the week and Kiba was a bit depressed but also confused at what the teacher had done to him. After thinking about it for a while, Kiba's face had turned beet red. He stood up on both his feet, stumbling a little but walked straight toward his bathroom in a hurry. The clock he looked at read six in the morning. But the problem that Kiba knew about had taken its toll. His clock is always an hour after the desired time he wanted to get up.

He brushed his teeth in a rush without checking all the missed spots. He quickly stripped himself of his boxers and underwear, and jumped into the shower, not bothering to shut the curtain. He let the water pour down. Letting his hair and body get drenched with the warm water that held its arms open for him.

He finished his shower in ten minutes, making sure he scrubbed every inch of his body. He did not care what his hair looked like and just proceeded to getting dressed. His eyes set themselves upon a pair of baggy jeans and a white and black patterned sweater with holes at where the thumbs were supposed to be. He pulled on another set of underwear and boxers and put on a clean blue and red shirt that read 'If I'm asleep, then you must be a dream'.

He pulled on some socks and pulled on the chosen jeans that he wanted and quickly zipped them up, heading down the stairs. He skipped breakfast and headed out the door, carrying his shoes in one hand and his bag in the other. He stopped to put his shoes on and to strap his bag onto his back so that he wouldn't have to carry it all the way.

* * *

"Your work for today, is to figure out this animal problem" Shino Auburame used the pointer and pointed to the black board just as Kiba ran in.

"S-Sorry I'm late Mr. Auburame, I slept in" Kiba scratched the back of his head sheepishly and began to take his seat.

"You have made it just in time. We were about to start working when you suddenly rushed in, care to solve this problem?" The teacher smiled like a devil and it gave Kiba the creeps.

"What?"

"Stand up and walk over to this board, and solve this problem...I will not allow such behaviour from any of my students" Kiba groaned and scowled at the older man.

He picked up a piece of chalk and began to solve it. It was the old 'which thing should the man take with him over the river if he could only take one thing at a time'. It wasn't much of a challenge since Kiba solved it in twelve minutes. Shino pushed his black glasses up and handed out work sheets for everyone. It was a surprise pop quiz that was different for each of them. Kiba was stumped since he had not taken any classes on biology. His quiz contained questions that would be seen on a stem cell quiz.

He answered as best as he could and handed it to the teacher when he was finished. Shino gazed into the boy's sorrow filled eyes and snatched the paper from him and told him to sit back down. Kiba grunted and walked away with his hands in his pockets. He didn't know but he was pouting. The minutes ticked by slowly and kiba found himself falling asleep to the teacher's so-called good looks.

It was only a few minutes into his sleep mode and the teacher was already snapping at him using the long pointer to hit the desk with.(1)

"Kiba Inuzuka...please step into my office I will write up a note for you and you will be sent to room one eleven"

"What? Why?"

"You're sleeping when you should be listening, that is not a proper way of dealing with school time" Kiba let out a long sigh and looked away, not noticing that his teacher was frowning at him almost as if he was feeling sorry for him.

As Kiba was told he went to the room where students were not allowed fun at any moment and instead work their butts off. Kiba was now at a loss. He didn't know what to think of the teacher and just stuck to his moody self. The side of him that had never opened up to anybody. The hours took their time going by as slow as they could. He found himself doodling on the paper that was supposed to be a work sheet. Without him knowing his hand had written his teacher's first name on it. His face turned red and he grabbed the eraser as fast as his hand would allow him and erased the name.

He stopped erasing for a bit and looked at the almost erased name, thinking deeply about the name that was written. His eyes formed tears and the streamed down his face. He was in his own little world and snapped out of it, realizing he was actually crying over a name. He was thankful there were no other students around at the time and that it was only him and a teacher. He wiped the tears away with his sleeve and covered the name with his hand.

'Stupid bastard...making me look stupid in front of everyone!' Kiba growled and looked up at the clock, seeing as it was now lunch time, he had the right to eat lunch in the cafe`. He saw his teacher walking toward him but he didn't stop to say anything to him. Instead, he kept walking to where his locker was. Shino stopped walking and looked back at Kiba with a sad expression that was hidden by the glasses.

'I'm sorry to do this Kiba...but you'll inderstand soon..' He thought to himself and continued walking.

* * *

A/n: I wonder what will happen and why does kiba cry??? I know not much but eh...please review and tell me what you think!

(1): My other teacher that has a class in the same room as us sometimes uses the pointing stick to get us to listen.


	3. You'll come back

**Thank you for the review. It got me interested in what's going to happen. So with out any more waiting..I give you another chapter of too cool for school :D**

**Warning: May contain violence and a few swears but also no never mind :)**

* * *

?ok or any merchandise manga or anime NarutoDisclaimer: I Do not own the

The lunch break was over and Kiba felt a little relieved to go back to his original class. But he also felt like running home instead of sticking around just to get in trouble again. As Kiba walked down the hallway, his thoughts got clouded with his teacher's face and cool posture. The bell rang for the second time, warning the wanderers that class was now in session and that they should hurry. Kiba rounded a corner before collapsing onto the floor. He knew no one was around to see him like this and this part of the hallway didn't have a camera sticking out from the ceiling. His eyebrows fused together angrily and he pounded the floor with his left hand.

He let his anger out on the floor until his hand busted open a bit and poured out a few drops of blood onto the floor. He wrapped his hand up with a bandanna that was hanging from his back pocket. He sort of stomped to his third period class, dragging his feet across the floor. His hair hid the hateful expression on his face as he entered his classroom. Shino sighed to himself and continued writing on the chalk board but stopped after taking a glance at Kiba's hand. The teacher's lips trembled to speak to Kiba but he remained calm and instead started writing on the chalk board. This also angered Kiba but he let it go and sat into his seat gloomily.

"And this is why we study the wars that happened long ago, because a lot of peace keepers are trying their hardest to make sure animals do not become extinct during our rages toward each other...Kiba, please read page seventy-two" Kiba growled at him like a dog would but obeyed and stood up to read the page.

In his mind he was thinking his voice sounded very much like a robot. He cleared that thought away and just continued reading the paragraph. After his turn of reading was over he sat back down with a 'hmph'. Not caring who read after him nor who was staring at him. He slouched over and closed his eyes, blocking out everything that he was hearing. Shino saw this but said nothing and wrote the next set of questions on the board. After doing so he used the pointer stick to wake Kiba up by banging on the legs of Kiba's desk.

"...Sorry Mr. Auburame, but I get tired after hearing bullshit" Kiba was trying to act cool in front of his fellow peers. He even sat back and put his hands into his pockets.

"Funny...see me after class Kiba" Inside Kiba's pockets, Kiba was putting his hands into fists.

"I'm not staying in this fucking classroom, I HATE YOU!" In Kiba's rush to leave, he accidentally knocked his desk over but made no effort to pick it up and just ran out of the class room, slamming the door.

Shino cleared his throat and stood the desk up in its proper place. He felt like he had done something wrong and couldn't help feel a little hole in his heart. He continued with the class. And felt upset that Kiba did not come back after third period had ended. He waved a good bye to the students and stacked up the papers from all the desks, waiting until every student was out before breaking down in his teacher chair. He covered his whole face with both his hands, replaying the message Kiba had shouted at him over and over in his mind.

'I can't leave him alone...' With that thought in his head, Shino remembered the bandana that was wrapped around Kiba's hand and a shocked look came into his eyes as he stood up quickly with both of his hands on his desk.

Shino ran out the escape exit and got into his car. He raced as fast as the limit would allow him down the road and drove to Kiba's house. Not bothering to pull in, he stopped and got out, looking all over for him before knocking on the door. He didn't hear anything inside but that's what got him worried. He knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Shino stiffened and knocked again.

"Coming!" Kiba opened the door slowly and peeked around the corner.

Shino could see that Kiba was crying, and how much hurt and anger was in Kiba's eyes. Kiba stepped back and unlocked the door, letting the door open. Kiba took his time getting to the couch. The couch where they first made love with each other. Kiba blushed a little, remembering the actions they both did. Shino stepped in and sat a few inches next to Kiba on the couch.

"I thought I told you that I hated you...why the hell did you come?"

"I'm...I am...leaving in a couple of days so I didn't want you to become too attached to me and think of me like I was a dumb teacher like all the others...also, this relationship is not allowed Kiba" Kiba grabbed a pillow and hugged it close to his chest, shutting his eyes that were flowing with tears.

"Why...why did you even do this...YOU'RE A TEACHER AREN'T YOU??!!" Kiba slugged Shino with the pillow as hard as he could.

Shino grabbed the pillow and tossed it onto the floor, and embraced Kiba with both arms unexpectedly. Kiba's face was a little bit shocked but he held onto his teacher's shirt and hugged him back while crying into his shoulder. Shino kissed and nipped at Kiba's neck and slipped a hand down kiba's jeans and all.

Kiba didn't feel right and pushed him away. After feeling Shino's hand in his underwear, Kiba slapped him across the face, knocking the glasses off of his face. The feeling of the slap was full of hurt and especially anger. Kiba was feeling a little betrayed but how he didn't know.

"You started this whole thing...you're leaving and you expect a goodbye party?" Shino picked his glasses up as Kiba told him this.

"Kiba...I didn't mean to...you just...catched my eye"

"Is that all I am to you? Just an eye catcher...just a student you can lay your hands on thinking I won't tell...you think you can just waltz into someones life and just leave when ever?"

"If someone were to catch us in the act of kissing, what do you think they will do?"

"But I don't care if someone sees us...I just want to know why...you're leaving me...I hate that school!" Kiba looked as though he were begging his teacher for something. But what else can you do if you live alone in a house all by yourself?

"Do you...want to come with me?" Kiba lowered his head a little.

"If it's not too much to ask Mr. Auburame...please take me with you"

"Fine...but don't think I'll make you a special cause in the new school" Kiba's face lightened up a bit and he hugged his teacher.

* * *

A/n: Please tell me if I should continue this!!!


	4. Your mother should know

**I'm back with a new chapter!! Thank you to those who reviewed...I can't get this story out of my head so it needs some air!!!**

**Warning: May contain a few scenes of shounen-ai, if you do not like it don't read it!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!! I'm not worthy T^T**

* * *

A few days passed by after Kiba's outcry and he was still packing a few things, but always seemed to get interrupted by his mother who was now coming home during the night instead of the day time. He had already informed the school that he was transferring to another school. Kiba's mom had no idea yet but he was willing to tell her after she comes home that night. He had already packed his shirts and pants but still needed a few of his socks and whatever underwear he could find.

"Kiba darling, I'm home" Kiba was startled by her voice and snapped out of his thinking.

He only lived alone during the day since his mother worked all day and came home at night. His sister had already gotten into college and was on her way to be a famous soccer player while dealing with her school work. Kiba was good at sports like his sister but did not want to go any farther with any of the sports.

"Hey mom...there's something I want you to hear..you might not like it but"

"Don't tell me...you're...you're...going to kill yourself!!" His mother clutched her head with both hands and began crying like a school girl.

"No...mom, you got it wrong..I'm actually transferring schools" Kiba's mom stopped crying and wiped away the left over tears.

"Is that all?"

"I-Is that all...what do you mean 'that's all'??" Kiba snapped at her angrily.

"Oh well, a co-worker explained how a child can separate from their parents in different ways and told me to keep an eye out for any suspicious acts" Kiba sweat dropped.

"Well anyway, I'm almost done packing so I'll be done soon" Kiba went to go upstairs but his mother stopped him.

"What are you going to do about rent?"

"Uh...well you see, a friend of mine is going with me and he's willing to pay for the both of us"

"Oh I see...wait a minute mister, you didn't let me meet this friend of yours, who is he?" Kiba sighed.

"Just a friend, besides you have no interest in who my friends are only as long as they don't get me into trouble.." Kiba proceeded up the stairs again and went into his room.

He plopped himself down on the floor of his bedroom and packed up the last few pieces of clothing. He zipped the bag up, got dressed and headed down the stairs. He looked around for his mother and found her already passed out on the pull-out couch, the kind that could turn into a bed. Kiba walked over to his mother's body and kissed her cheek softly and got a piece of paper and a pen from his mother's computer desk. He wrote her a note saying he would only come back for visits.

Kiba pulled the luggage handle and wheeled it out the door quietly. He looked up at the sky and smiled a little before rushing toward the car that had come to pick him up. He opened the back door of the car and placed his bag inside and shut the door, opening the passenger's side as he did.

"So what did she say?"

"I told her that a friend is paying for the both of us for rent and that I'm transferring schools...she didn't seem too surprised"

"Now what made you think that I was going to pay for your rent?" Shino asked as he drove off into the night.

"You're not?"

"You weren't my student for nothing Kiba, you were in there to learn how to get a job, remember that"

"No way...I thought you were joking!" Kiba exclaimed and he groaned at the thought of having a job.

They drove out of the city and out onto the highway.

* * *

A/n: More will be up and this was short to keep you guessing on what's going to happen next. I have a few things planned for kiba :D Also watch out for a whistle! fic that I'm putting up soon. It will be known as "I know what you did last semester" :) please review and tell meh how I did on this chapter :P


	5. Off we go!

**OK I'm back with a new and mean chapter of PARADISE SERIES: Too cool for school! Thank you to those who reviewed :D **

**Warning: Seriously contains Yaoi...oh I'm totally joking there's only cursing as well as violence and shounen-ai moments :P**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Naruto =/**

* * *

It took three to four days to get to their destined home. Kiba took one look at it after stepping out of the car and frowned a bit. The building had a shady look to it and had a burnt down apartment on the tenth floor.

"This place is worse than a dumpster"

"Oh Kiba, it can't be that bad on the inside" Shino told him and began walking toward the scary building.

"Hey, look it here, there seems to be a young student with this guy...he seems pretty cute to mess with don't you think?" A blush found its way across Kiba's face while he hid behind his teacher.

Shino pushed his black glasses up and ran a hand through his not-so-slick hair and rested his other hand on his hip, gazing at the two men before them that was purposely blocking their way. One man held a knife while the other was holding a jacket over his shoulder.

"Stay back Kiba...and do not move from this spot" Kiba took this chance to glance up at his teacher before Shino left to deal with the thugs.

Shino merely walked up to the two of them and stood still for only a second. He swung his leg in the air like Jackie Chan would in a movie, causing one of them to fall face first onto the mud stained, carpeted floor. The guy with the knife looked from his buddy to Shino and shook his head, leaving his friend behind, he dashed away like the wind, dropping the knife onto the floor. Kiba looked at his teacher with a stunned expression before running up to him and hugging him from behind.

Kiba smiled up at Shino as his teacher patted him on the head. He smiled back at Kiba as they both went back for their luggage. It had been an exhausting day for both of them. The stars came out to shine for them and the rest of the people that lived in the city.

* * *

"Sir...um..." They had just settled in and were both about to go to their own bedrooms before Kiba stopped him.

"Yes?" Kiba played around with his fingers a little before continuing.

"I just wanted to say...thanks for taking me with you and-" Shino was caught off guard as their lips crashed together.

Kiba resisted to open his mouth to the older male but soon gave in after just looking into Shino's eyes. The teacher's black, tainted glasses had been put down on a small table that sat next to a frilly-like chair. Shino's eyes were still open, looking at kiba's closed eyes with fascination. Shino backed away a little and brushed a few hairs away from Kiba's face.

"You're very welcome"

As Kiba watched his teacher go into his own bedroom, he touched his lips and blushed a bit. He sighed and dried his hair with a towel from the bathroom. His thoughts began to get clouded with questions about what his new school would be like and what sort of classes would be available to him. He tossed the towel onto a nearby chair and lied down with his hands behind his head, looking up at the ceiling. His questions began leaving his brain as soon as his eyes closed shut, awaiting the dreamless slumber.

* * *

The next morning brought a lot of sunshine with it then the other day and seemed to promise everyone in Konoha city a cheery and sun-filled day. Kiba squinted his eyes as the sun shone brightly into the apartment window, not holding back on the rays of light. He rubbed the temples of his forehead while swinging his legs so that his feet touched the floor. The sun brought along a warm breeze of wind, making it known that summer was very well on its way.

Kiba groaned and looked at his clock, scratching the back of his head from a force of habit that never left. He let out a sigh of relief after seeing that it was only six in the morning. He marched himself into the bathroom but stopped dead in his tracks after seeing his teacher there in front of him, using the mirror with only boxer shorts on and a very gloomy looking face. Shino snapped out of his sleepy self and greeted kiba casually and continued to brush his teeth.

Shino gave him a warm smile like a model would to a group of fan girls. Kiba shrugged it off and walked in, taking out his tooth brush and tooth paste from a plastic bag that he had his stuff in. Shino spit the stuff in his mouth out into the sink, turning the knobs and washed away the blue paste from the walls of the sink and stepped out of the way for Kiba to do his thing. The atmosphere was a bit strange to the two of them. Sharing a bathroom with someone was never on either of their future plans.

They did their morning routines, taking their showers however they did not do it together as soon as Shino was hoping for but as long as Kiba was under the same roof as him, he was happy. They both got dressed. One dressed up, ready to teach while the other was dressed, ready to be taught. Kiba swung his back pack over his shoulder just as Shino picked up his suit case full of papers and his pens and headed out the door with beside him.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, but you'll have to come back next time ;p Btw(by the way) I have just finished watching Naruto Shippuuden second movie, it was GREAT Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun working together was like only for a short time but it was well worth it, plus it was funny. If you want to know where to watch it, just ask. The movie gave me more ideas!!!


	6. School giggles

**Hina-chan: Hinata is BACK!!! Anyways, I know this is a big deal for you guys, so here is the new chapter for...TOO COOL FOR SCHOOL!**

**Kanna: It's amazing how strong you're feeling toward making your stories.**

**Natsume: Yeah, you're more passionate about it than me!**

**Tatsuya: Natsume-kun, when will you make my desired fic?**

**Natsume: Tatsuya-san...I'm sorry...I'll make it for you tonight OK?**

**Hina-chan: Get a room you two...anyways without anymore interruptions...Here it is!**

**Warning: Contains Shounen-ai, cursing so if you hate shounen-ai GET OUT!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and for some reason the darn word help or what ever isn't helping at all....**

* * *

They had made it to the high school and on time too. There was at the very least five minutes to get to class. The halls were bustling with students as they rushed to get to their classes. Kiba pocketed his hands and walked along with Shino toward the office that had teachers coming and going every two seconds. The door to the office had a lot of posters on it as well as news and announcements about the school activities. Shino ignored the posters and opened the door swiftly.

Kiba looked around at the big room and sat down on a small couch that offered rest to the students. A vase of fake roses sat in the middle of a table that sat in front of the small couch. The room had a strange scent mixed of coffee and tea biscuits and Kiba was enjoying it, hoping to have some biscuits as well. He watched as Shino began to talk to the young woman behind the desk. His face became a little red over the cheeks without his attention.

"Damn it, I have work to do you stupid teen, get your butt to class!" A blond boy that looked to be his age got pushed with trumendous force out of a room.

"Tsunade, you don't understand, I don't want to be in the same class as that bastard!" The woman who was being called Tsunade, opened the door again but only a little and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Get used to it Naruto, besides you have other things to worry about...like the kid over there" She pointed at Kiba and slammed the door on Naruto.

Naruto sighed and went to wait by the door. The lady behind the desk made Shino fill out some papers. As soon as he was finished, Kiba was up in an instant. Kiba noticed the boy's eyes and saw how amazingly blue they were.

"Are you the teacher replacing Mr. Hatake?" The blond asked.

"Yes, are you one of my students?" Kiba was a bit left out of the conversation but couldn't help but listen in on it.

"Yeah, but I usually skip- I mean...I usually go home early" Naruto quickly said and coughed a little while walking out the door.

He led them to the classroom and on the way, showed them where everything was, where the boys washroom was, for teachers and students. He showed them where the lunch cafe` was and where the teacher's lounge was. Tables were set up into groups along the isles of the cafeteria. Naruto then proceeded toward the classroom that was filled with bellowing students.

"Alright, chill out everyone, I brought the teacher...GUYS!" Everyone in the class that were in their seats, stopped giggling and laughing like hyenas and looked as their new teacher wrote his name on the board.

"I am Mr. Auburame, your new teacher, and this is my nephew, Kiba Inuzuka, he will be joining this class as well" Kiba just waved his hand through the air.

"Yo"

"Naruto, you did give them a proper tour, right?" Naruto shook his fist at the raven boy and stomped his way to his seat.

"Go on, sit down Kiba" Kiba nodded and sat somewhere in the middle.

"Mr. Auburame, how old are you?" A girl with light, pink hair raised her hand as she asked this.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because she's a slut" Sasuke remarked while looking out the windows that were on all four sides of the room.

"Th-That's not true...I'll always be a virgin for you Sasuke!"

"OK, OK, calm down guys...and girls, let's just get the list of all your names and then we're set"

"So Kiba, are you dating anyone?" The same girl that asked his teacher how old he was, was now talking to him in a sweet voice.

"Don't answer, she'll dump you as soon as she knows you have no money" A girl with long, dark brown almost black hair, tied into a pony at the bottom replied.

"I will not, don't listen to her Kiba, I'll stick by your side like a cold!"

"That's really stupid for you to say that, no one likes a flu"

"I said cold not flu you stupid bitch!"

"Now now, if you don't get along great with each other, then there's no point in staying in the same class with one another. Sakura Haruno I presume?" The said girl nodded.

"If you wish to change classes at any time, go right ahead. Otherwise, please stay quiet while I do the attendance" Shino pushed his glasses up and picked up a folder with all their names on it.

Kiba laughed a little in his head at his teacher's remark as the man called out the names.

"Sasuke Uchiha"

"Here"

"Sakura Haruno, here" Shino marked it down.

"Kiba Inuzuka" Kiba raised his hand but didn't say anything.

"Naruto Uzumaki"

"Here"

"Neji Hyuuga"

"Here"

"Gaara" Shino looked around but no one put up their hand.

"He's not here today teach. He got arrested"

"Really, for what?"

"For being a jack ass" The class started laughing their butts off.

"Actually, the police found a knife on him, I think it was butcher knife, small kind. Anyways, he's in prison for two weeks and suspended after that"

"Did they find out why he had the knife?"

"Hell if I know" Naruto explained with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Well, since Kiba and I are new to this class, I think we should relax for the morning" Shino happily sat himself down in the teachers chair.

"Kiba, Is your uncle always like this?" Naruto asked out of the blue.

"Like what?"

"Lazy"

"Trust me, he isn't lazy. He'll probably surprise you after you guys get too excited, so I would be careful if I were you"

"Wh-what kind of surprises?"

"A surprise pop quiz or test, um...surprise work sheets" Kiba looked over at the blond who was now on the floor crying.

"We'll never catch a break, it's bad enough we're in a war!"(1)

"War?" Naruto got back in his seat.

"You saw a high school that was just down the road from us didn't you?"

"Ah, that one?" Kiba asked and pointed his finger in the direction.

"Yeah that one. Right now, we're in a battle. There was a fight over there two days ago and police arrested someone from their school and someone from our school got hurt there"

"But why are they fighting us?"

"Because we're so close to each other"

"Naruto likes to think of himself as the tour guide slash informative of everything" Naruto shot Sasuke a dirty look.

"Bastard, say that one more time, this time to my face!" Naruto was in Sasuke's face, growling at him.

"Naruto, you can't talk to Sasuke like that!" Sakura clung to Sasuke's arm while Kiba just sat and watched the scene take place.

"Sakura, you're hurting me. I should sue you for assault" The girl began to cry and let his arm go.

Kiba laughed at the scene that took place. Naruto and Sasuke looked at him confused.

"What, someone stuck a paper to my back?" Naruto asked, looking around frantically.

"No...this class is hilarious"

"This is how our class usually is" The girl with long, black hair replied.

"I never caught your name yet"

"Kin, but most people call me a smart ass"

"And you're not offended?"

"No, since it's basically true"

The clock seemed a bit slow for such a quick morning but it allowed Kiba to gain a few new friends in the mean time. Shino was busy reading a book and didn't seem to hear the bell go off. as soon as he had finished a chapter he noticed that the students were gone. He put the book down and looked out into the halls, watching some of the other students go by.

"If you're wondering where they went, they went for break" Shino turned around and saw kiba standing there.

"Are you not going for break?"

"Why..."

"Why what?"

"Why did you say I was your nephew?"

"If I said you were my son, they would say you look nothing like me, plus I'm rather too young to be a father"

"You could have told them the truth that you're watching me for someone" Shino didn't feel any bad vibes coming from the teen but felt a little uneasy about the conversation.

"Kiba Kiba Kiba...what am I going to do with you...?" Shino asked and ruffled the boy's hair up a bit.

"You could pass me with flying colours"

"Now don't be silly, why on earth would I do something so generous?" Shino asked and pinch Kiba's cheek.

The atmosphere was going great until the bell rang and students in the halls were pushing their legs to go faster. Shino let go of Kiba's cheek and began to write something on the chalk board. Math was now beginning and Kiba felt a little better and inspired all at the same time. He sat back at his desk and took out a piece of paper from his binder that laid out in the open.

He made sure his binder was filled with lined paper and blank as well as flashy pencils and gel pens. Some of the students started coming in just as Shino had finished writing the math problems on the board. The starting problems were Adding and Subtracting. An easy task for most students and also a necessary thing in the world these days.

"Hey Kiba, some guy asked to see who you were, you gonna meet him?" Naruto asked as soon as he bolted through the door.

"Sure, if I knew his name"

"His name's Kankuro, the older brother of Gaara. Don't worry, I'll be with ya so you have nothing to worry about!" Naruto slapped him on the back.

"Why would he want to meet me for?" Naruto shrugged as some of the other students came in.

"OK, take your seats and take out a lined piece of paper and pen or pencil and write down these questions" Shino spoke out and pointed to the chalk board with his finger.

Everyone groaned except for Kin, Kiba and Neji. They were expecting the unexpected unlike the others.

* * *

A/n: Alright I'm ending it here. What awaits Kiba when he meets with this Kankuro guy? Review to find out :D

(1): That's happening for real at my school. Someone from our school got stabbed and our students are saying the reason for this all started outside a pizza place! -_- plus it's true our school hates the school down the road from us.


	7. Unexpected task

**Hina-chan: Ok, Gomen for not posting this up sooner, I was watching too much of school days and higurashi no naku. Really creepy stuff. Plus the bad ending theme for the school days series has yet to get out of my head. It's only been one day and it has been in my head all day at work _**

**Kanna: Great to be back, but the place seems a little dirty then when I was last here.**

**Hina-chan: Ah...anyway, let's read together on this new chapter shall we? **

**WARNING: This chapter holds a few swears and contains a shounen-ai moment ;)**

**DiScLaimer: I do not own the Naruto anime or manga!!!**

* * *

Shock was the only thing that filled the air between the three boys as they stood inside the boy's washroom.

Flash back~

_"Why am I meeting with him again?" Kiba really wanted to know._

_"God knows what his brother will do to you if you don't, he also has a sister who's a complete butch lady and will strike at ya without any warnings. We call her 'Wind striker' " Naruto reassured Kiba with a small smile as they neared the washroom._

_Kiba was the first to open the door and held it open for Naruto. He could tell Naruto was a bit of a baby and was inching his way toward the door in case something were to happen. He gulped as quietly as he could and walked up a few more steps but stopped to create a bit of a space between the other male. Sweat poured one drop at a time down Kiba's face while he examined the other man who stood before him._

_"Good job Naruto. As a reward, you don't get any beatings for a week. Now, Kiba. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Kankuro. You probably already heard what happened to my brother right?" Kiba just gave him a simple nod._

_"Well, word gets to Gaara pretty quickly and he wants you to do something for him"_

_"So what exactly are you to him...an enforcer?"_

_"I'll cut to the chase. Gaara hates everyone in this school, especially the teachers. All except one. There's this guy in his class that has the weirdest eyes and it's bugging the hell out of him. He wants you, the new guy, to get close to him and find out what his power is"_

_"Um...power...what kind?"_

_"He goes by the name of Neji Hyuuga and his eyes apparently can see through anything. Whether we know it's true or not remains a mystery and as far as I'm concerned...he can"_

_"But...why does he care so much about this guy?"_

_"Neji was the one that phoned the cops on him. Gaara now thinks that Neji's eyes can be affected but by what he still doesn't know...thats why he needs you for this one. Because you're the new kid, Neji won't know what your sexuality really is and might get close enough for you to find out his big secret behind his eyes"_

_"W-wait a minute...why can't Naruto or Sasuke do it?"_

_"Well..." Kankuro somehow trailed off while Naruto explained the rest._

_"I can't do it 'cause Kankuro's my boyfriend and Sasuke is too much of an idol to this school that it might ruin our school's image"_

_Kiba used his index finger and swirled it around a few times inside his ear to see if he was hearing correctly. _

_"Naruto, don't you get beaten up by him?"_

_Naruto threw in a small blush and looked away._

_"The 'beatings' I give him are actually hugs and kisses, I wouldn't really hurt him, besides, Neji already thinks of Naruto as an idiot and Sasuke as a bit of an ass and well...since he hasn't really known you for so long, you might as well co-operate with us"_

_"I...I guess so...but why does Gaara want to know so badly?"_

_"Let's just say...there's a certain teacher he wants to destroy and it won't happen until a) Neji is away the day he gets off from suspension or b) destroys the Hyuuga's power to see at all"_

End Flash back.

"That seems...kind of upsetting when you think about it...all this just to kill a teacher he hates?" Tears began to form in his eyes.

"Yeah, I found it a little strange too but, he's my brother and...after what that bastard did to him I can't forgive him"

"Who did what to him?"

"Forget it. I said too much. Gaara would have my head if I told you" Naruto put a hand on Kiba's shoulder, ushering him to follow him back to the class.

Kiba wiped away whatever tears were in his eyes and followed Naruto back to the classroom.

* * *

Upon entering the room, Kiba glanced around. Looking for the boy that was said to be in his class. He found him, sitting alone at his desk, writing something on a piece of lined paper. Naruto patted the other boy on the back, kind of pushing him off into Neji's direction. Kiba received a strange look from Shino but just smiled at him sweetly and took his chair from his desk and sat it next to the Hyuuga. Neji did not make an effort to look up.

"If you're looking for a chat partner, I'm a little busy right now"

"Oh...what are you writing?" Kiba asked as he stood above the other boy, trying to catch a glimpse of the written contents.

Neji saw the boy's shadow and looked up quickly. He blushed a little when he realized how close he was to Kiba's face.

"K-Kiba..."

"Yeah?"

"W-why are you staring at me for?"

"Ah, actually, I'm trying to look at your page...why are you stuttering?" Kiba was beginning to wonder why he had agreed to this.

Neji covered his paper up with his arms and gave Kiba an arrogant look. Shino's eyes had not left Kiba's side and were beginning to see things unmanly like. He began to see Kiba in dresses and was feeling a little excited from imagining the young boy wearing nothing. But his thoughts went from imagination to questions. Why was Kiba all of a sudden talking to Neji and why had Naruto and Kiba taken so long in the bathroom?

These thoughts remained in his head the entire day, not letting his mind get a good rest. He glanced up at the clock just as the announcements came to life and began speaking to everyone about club activities and chess rewards. Shino gathered up what stuff he had to take home as homework and dismissed everyone from the class.

"Ah, Neji...I was wondering...if you're not doing anything tomorrow after school, want to catch a movie with me?"

"Are you...asking me out?" Neji was a bit confused at the sudden question but smiled and gave a small nod as he left.

"Kiba, are you feeling alright?" Shino asked.

"Yeah...but this just feels wrong...uh....I mean, I feel kind of tired right now, can we go home?" Kiba quickly answered and scratched the back of his head nervously.

"Yeah, today has been hectic" Shino exclaimed as he packed up his stuff and followed the over excited but also very tired teen out the door of the room and down the hall.

* * *

A/n: Sorry if it's not much and it's so short but I will post more up!!!


	8. Confessions of troubled men

**Hinata-chan: Hinata here with a full, new chapter. And hopefully mysterious and cute ;)**

**Kanna: I heard you had Monday off, do take this as a chance to update a lot of chapters and do make some new stories.**

**Hinata-chan: Yeah yeah. I will if I'm not busy watching anime or movies on t.v.**

**Natsume: Hinata-senpai, this love mode series manga is really interesting...but Tatsuya-san is trying to use these move on me!**

**Tatsuya: Shows how much I love you N-a-t-s-u-m-e-k-u-n.**

**Warning: Might contain a shounen-ai scene and a few swears. Parental guidance might be needed.**

* * *

I don't own it so stop hoping I : Me owning this would be a dream for me but

The long awaited day had finally arrived, bringing with it a pure sunshine that was sure to last through out the day. Kiba twisted his body, turning it to the point that he was now on his side. He was starting to feel a bit drowsy again and tried to remain calm about going back to sleep. His ears were unaware of the person that was standing over him, watching his every move.

"Wake up, Kiba" The said boy mumbled a few words that were unhearable to other people and squinted his eyes open.

"Can't I just sleep a while longer...I'm tired" Shino chuckled a little and sat on the other side of the bed and leaned down until his breath was felt on Kiba's ear.

"I'll punish you for going on a date with someone else" Kiba immediately sat up, causing Shino to back away in an instant.

"You asshole, I'm only going on that date for-" Kiba shut his mouth with his right hand from letting his mouth motor on any longer than it needed to.

"For..."

"N-nothing...I was just rambling on"

"Oh?" Shino knew there was something up but couldn't find the heart to ask any further.

"A-anyways, we need to get ready. Aren't you supposed to get there earlier than me?"

"About that..." Shino turned his head to the direction of the clock. Kiba followed and saw what time it was.

"IT'S THAT EARLY?" Kiba was staring at the alarm clock that now read five in the morning.

"Calm down Kiba, if you want, we can take a shower together" Kiba knew that the man had glaring eyes behind those black glasses of his and shook his head forcefully.

"I'm not taking one with you, you pervert!" Kiba rushed off toward the bathroom and ran inside, shutting the door behind him.

Shino merely laughed to himself quietly as he stood up and went off into his own bedroom.

* * *

"Neji?" A girl who looked to be Neji's age knocked on his door while opening it quietly.

The boy she asked for was at the moment, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, reading a magazine that seemed to be for girls and dating. The girl blushed a bit before saying anything.

"What are doing up so early?" She asked and let out a small yawn.

"Can you keep secrets, Hinata?" Hinata nodded and gave him her full attention while she sat on her knees next to him.

"Don't say anything to uncle but...I'm going on a date"

"That's wonderful, who's the lucky girl?" Neji blushed a bit.

"It's not a girl, it's a guy. That's why you have to keep this a secret"

"O-Okay"

"And...you wouldn't happen to know what I should wear do you?"

"Well...I think you should wear whatever is comfortable for you. You can just wear plain clothes, that way it will seem as though the both of you are actually having a guys night"

"Thanks Hinata" Hinata smiled and got up and left the room to go back to her own.

'I wonder...what really happens on guys night...' The boy thought and began to put the magazine away.

* * *

The hours seemed to pass by as slow as it wanted to, making Kiba very aggitated and worn out already. Shino was feeling good as new like he had for the first day after drinking a cup of coffee before driving Kiba and himself to the school. He allowed Kiba access to the school's computers while he worked on the class worksheets for the day. This gave Kiba a bit of a chance to find out what the do's and don'ts were for a date at the movies.

It was bugging Kiba off that most of the sites he tried to get on were not access-able because of the school's new law. Out of 300 matches of results he found for his question, he was only able to get in on ten and only three were of some use to him.

"Looking up on what to do on your date hm..." Kiba started to freak out a little and began covering up the screen with his arms.

"What the hell gave you that idea and don't sneak up behind me you stupid pervert!" Shino pushed his glasses up and gave Kiba a strange smile.

"Pervert am I...if I am a pervert, tell me what a real pervert should do"

"If I was a pervert and involved with a girl, I would tell her to wear a school catholic uniform with the skirt. And if it was a boy...same thing I guess"

"So...if I said I happened to have a catholic school uniform for girls, would you try it on for me to see if I was a real pervert or not?" Kiba's face was beet red.

"You are such a perverted bastard you know that?"

"How cute, you're getting all flustered"

"I am not you perverted ass!"

"So much swearing coming from your mouth, I would hate to be your mother" Kiba frowned a bit.

"She tells me that almost every day. My sister gets better grades than me and is already a pro at everything she does. Sometimes I wonder what ever happened to the family I once knew. Even though my mom acts like a complete nut case, there's times she can see right through me...why the hell am I even telling you all this?" Kiba asked and wiped away the tears that came to his eyes.

"Because you're willing to let your heart open to the person you like" Shino said with a simpled smile as he hugged Kiba without him knowing.

"Mr. Auburame...tell me...why did...why...did you make me feel this way about you? I hate it when you're not around and I hate even more when you don't pay any attention to me in class yesterday!"

"What brought on this I wonder"

"I feel...like I'm drifting away from you and at the same time drifting away from my mom. Is that normal?"

"I guess it would have to be the new friends you've made in just one day. About drifting away from your mom is normal too since it was almost time to leave the nest anyway. She probably wants to know what you want to do in the future"

"Yeah...she's probably hoping that I'll turn into my sister and work as a multitask er. Mr. Auburme, I don't want to work three jobs and there isn't much that I'm really into that would suit me at a job"

"You just have to find out what you're favourite things to do are and work on it. See which one you do better at and try it out. Take art for example, everything in life is an art. Whether it's cooking or fashion sense, it all came from a simple drawing that someone had in their mind that needed to come out. Without creative minds, there wouldn't be much of a civilized place"(1)

"So if I...wanted to become a teacher I can right?"

"Takes a lot of hard work and understanding. Plus you would need a stable mind for it"

"I promise sir, if I can't find anything else I like...I would like to be a teacher along with you..."

"Kiba..." Shino was surprised to hear this kind of answer and was very much surprised when the young teen leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

Shino responded by licking the boy's bottom lip, asking for his tongue. Kiba moaned a bit when he felt the older man's tongue sliding every which way. Kiba felt his stomach fluttering like butterflies were flying around. His cheeks remained red as Shino placed both his hands over Kiba's ears.

* * *

A/n: Sorry, but I'm a bit tired. Doing this at one in the morning is not a cherry on my sundae. Till next time my young or old readers. This story is far from over!

(1): The original saying that I came up with on my own is actually, Life is like art. I just added a few more words to it. If there is already a saying like this from someone else, please let me know :)


	9. Doctor be mine?

**Hinata-chan: OMG!! This chapter was inspired by my classmates at school and some kids that weren't in my class. Yes, I am finishing my co-op placement in two days, have an exam to take on tuesday, hopefully to do another chapter on monday...since it's my day off of school and work. I've been reading a lot of yaoi mangas and boy are they hot!!!**

**Kanna: Did we forget to tell you readers, she likes to brag. Alot.**

**Natsume: I never knew until now.**

**Hinata-chan: Grrr....anyways, here's the latest chapter of Shino and Kiba!!!**

**Warning: Definitely contains Shounen-ai, and a gore scene so....eh?**

* * *

, I own the story plot though. And some new characters in here ^^meh so don't yell at Kiba or Shino, NarutoDisclaimer: I don't own

* * *

Kiba and Shino's little talk ended after fifteen minutes and Kiba felt a little lighter like he had gotten something off of his chest. He browsed the web again, this time for another reason other than dates and boyfriends and what to get them and such. His thoughts were clouded by his teacher's good looks and shiny glasses and didn't give his brain much time to think it out at all. Kiba wanted to know more about teaching all of a sudden and wanted to know what colleges were available in Konoha city. He felt the need to search this up now rather than later, something or someone inside his head told him to keep going while at the same time, told him to stop what he was doing and continue with the date.

Shino had strolled off to go and eat something in the teacher's lounge and told Kiba he would be back shortly. Although most teachers working along side with Shino thought it wasn't fair for him to bring in a teen when some of them weren't allowed to bring one in unless it was an emergency. The halls were lit up but most of the classroom lights were off, leaving the school with an eerie atmosphere. It began to spook Kiba out and was giving him the chills.

There were rumors about this school. Most were passed down to the new kids in order to scare them and other stories were a bit new so it would have to be a made up story. Kiba's thought on the scariest story was the wandering, one armed ghost that was said to wander around during the night, through the hallways, looking for something or someone. Some say he searched for his missing arm, others say he's searching for the girl that was the one that did it to him. The story? Because he broke up with his girlfriend, Kiki began thinking obsessively about her ex-boyfriend and wanted him more than any other girl in that school. Two days after being dumped, she managed to sneak a small but extremely sharp cooking knife and waited for him to go into one of the boy's washrooms where she knew he would be alone. Five steps toward the door, she opened it and took four steps after that and peeked her head around the corner.

He didn't even hear her come in, so busy minding his own business that his ears were blocking out any other sound but his own. She took that small chance and charged at him, pinning him to the side of the wall, and began chopping his arm off. Of course his screaming could be heard through out the halls and classrooms. Everyone came rushing to see what was happening, only to see a chopped off arm, a cold blooded person with a knife in her hands and cold eyes with blood everywhere.

The teachers expelled the girl and the ambulance rushed the teenager to the hospital and replaced his arm with a fake one. It caused the boy to stay at the hospital for over a month but once discharged from the hospital, he committed suicide for no apparent reason. Some kids now-a-days, say that the police are still investigating the issue and wonder if the girl had anything to do with it. They went to see her and ask a few questions, the usual police task. What they found was a dead body with a severed head. Police still don't know how it could happen. Neither could Kiba after he heard this weird tale.

"Kiba, you look a bit pale. Is something wrong?" Shino flipped the light switch on and closed the door behind him.

"Uh...just remembering an old story...it's nothing, really" Kiba let out a sigh and continued to search for different jobs that could be obtainable for young adults still in their teens.

"If you want to rest in the infirmary, you can. There's a new doctor that's just come in today and seems to be a pleasant guy"

"I-if it's not any trouble, I'll be in the infirmary until school starts" Kiba logged off of the computer and left his bag behind as he headed for the room.

* * *

"So...did he accept my request?" A teen that looked to be Kiba's age with blood red hair and teal coloured eyes looked the other teen up and down.

"Yeah, he's going on a date with him tonight"

"Really...that kid...and that teacher...will both pay for what they've done to me!" The teen slammed his fists on his desk, causing some papers to fall off.

"Hey, Gaara, calm down" As told, the boy calmed down just a bit and nodded his approval.

"And Kankuro...don't forget to pick me up those paintings of the cardinals" Kankuro nodded and left the room.

'Honestly...if it wasn't for that stupid teacher, he wouldn't be into those type of birds...' Kankuro thought as he headed down the stairs of their five bedroom house and out the door.

* * *

The halls gave Kiba the creeps as he walked down the hall toward the infirmary and began to turn his slow walking pace into a fast one, by fast walking, he got there in only an extra minute and opened the door casually. There, at the desk, sat a man that looked to be in his twenties, with long, red-ish, brown hair and green, under the sea-like eyes that looked as though they really did come from the ocean. Kiba smiled while going in and stood at the desk.

"Ah, you must be Kiba Inuzuka, yes?" His voice could pass as a girl's and his looks could pass for a model's.

"Y-yes, I am. Is it alright if I stayed here before classes start?" The man smiled a smile that seemed to capture him and pull him into an ever lasting paradise.

"Of course, it would be bad if you stayed so log on the computer right?" The man stood up and showed him to the beds.

"Thanks so much!" Kiba plopped down on one of them and laid his back on it, pulling both his legs up onto the bed.

The man quietly leaned over him and placed both his palms on the sheet of the bed, letting his hair flow down to the side of his neck and tickle the exposed cheek. Kiba scratched at his cheek and opened his eyes to see the doctor face-to-face. Kiba's cheeks flushed red as the man brushed his thumb across Kiba's lips.

"W-wait a minute...mm!" Kiba gazed up in shock as the doctor placed a kiss onto his lips.

The kiss wasn't pure nor was it long. It was simple, quick and left Kiba stunned while the man just smiled as he left the bed area and made his way back to the desk that held so many things on it. Kiba's eyes were still wide with shock and he had covered his mouth with his hands. He now had thoughts on whether he wanted to stay in the infirmary or not.

'Pleasant guy my ass...I am definitely telling Shino about this!' Kiba thought to himself as he pretended to fall asleep in the bed but instead, kept an eye on the doctor himself.

* * *

A/n: Oh dear, what happens next? Who knows, stick around and you will see!


	10. Eyes on me

**Hina-chan: I'm shaking with excitement! My exam is just a day away and I can't wait!**

**Kanna: You have lots to catch up on in your stories.**

**Hina-chan: Gosh...I know, chill out...**

**Warning: May contain shounen-ai and a few swears ^^**

* * *

!!Akito, I don't own it!! I only own the character lol goddess coming into town yaoi is like the NarutoDisclaimer: Me owning

Previously~

_"Thanks so much!" Kiba plopped down on one of them and laid his back on it, pulling both his legs up onto the bed. _

_The man quietly leaned over him and placed both his palms on the sheet of the bed, letting his hair flow down to the side of his neck and tickle the exposed cheek. Kiba scratched at his cheek and opened his eyes to see the doctor face-to-face. Kiba's cheeks flushed red as the man brushed his thumb across Kiba's lips._

_"W-wait a minute...mm!" Kiba gazed up in shock as the doctor placed a kiss onto his lips._

_The kiss wasn't pure nor was it long. It was simple, quick and left Kiba stunned while the man just smiled as he left the bed area and made his way back to the desk that held so many things on it. Kiba's eyes were still wide with shock and he had covered his mouth with his hands. He now had thoughts on whether he wanted to stay in the infirmary or not. _

_'Pleasant guy my ass...I am definitely telling Shino about this!' Kiba thought to himself as he pretended to fall asleep in the bed but instead, kept an eye on the doctor himself._

* * *

The perverted doctor had kept his distance while Kiba slept for real, behind the curtains that acted as dividers. Kiba had promised himself that he wouldn't fall asleep and let the doctor have his way with him while he did. But how can you stay awake when it was so quiet without other students walking back and forth in the halls and making a ruckus while doing so? The quietness got mixed together with the odd calls the doctor was often getting and after hearing how low he was talking, he began to have second thoughts about the man but still held a grudge about the kiss he had received half an hour ago. His eyes grew tired from staring at a blank ceiling all that time so he thought to close them. Five minutes later, he was fast asleep on the soft bed.

Before Kiba knew it, he was awakened by the doctor with just the shake of his arm. His eyes, still a bit drowsy, fluttered open and squinted to see the man clearly. The man smiled down at him while Kiba sat up straight.

"Glad you could wake up, class is going to start soon. If you have had nothing to eat this morning before coming here, there's a few cereal bars in the cupboard if you like?"

"Um...no thanks, I really need to get going if class is about to start. Thanks for letting me stay!" Kiba got off of the bed and rushed out the door and back to the class.

"Hey Kiba, heard you came with Mr. Auburame" Naruto had come up from behind him and scared him a little.

"Ah, yeah I did. I have to ask...the new doctor that's here...is he the one that Gaara was...you know?"

"New doctor...hm...I dunno, ask our teacher, he might know his name, then I can tell ya if it is" Naruto simply put and sat at his desk.

Kiba sighed to himself and stood beside the door that led to the hallway, waiting for Shino to come back in. He began to fidget with his index fingers by poking them together like a little school girl. His thoughts were beginning to go back tot he kiss that seemed to mean nothing to him. His heart was beginning to pound a little faster as anxiety came over him just as Shino came walking in.

"Kiba?" Kiba gulped as a small blush found its way across his face.

"Hey um...can I talk to you for a sec?" Shino looked around and noticed everyone was in their own seats but were busy chatting away with each other.

"Sure, follow me" Shino led the teen out into the hallway.

Once they were both away from any unwanted ears, Kiba confessed what took place in the infirmary.

"Mr. Auburame...that doctor...he kissed me and I still think about it. It was quick but he had a weird smile afterward and...sir?"

"As much as I would hate him for doing that, he's an honest man that guy..."

"What's his name?"

"I believe it was...Akito Furukawa, he had an incident before we came here. Apparently one of the student's tried to kill him but got suspended and sent to juvenile hall for a few weeks"

"Gaara..."

"You've heard of him?"

"Yeah, Naruto and Kankuro told me about him. But...don't you care what he did to me?"

"Kiba my love, you want my attention that badly?" Shino grabbed Kiba's chin and forced a kiss on his lips.

'Mr. Auburame and...Kiba are...' Neji felt betrayed and covered his mouth so that he wouldn't be able to say anything.

"Sh-Shino...cut it out, class is starting!" Kiba pushed the perverted teacher away with his hands and ran back inside the class room.

'Kiba...I won't let him harm you!' Neji went in after Shino had gone in and shut the door before going to his seat.

* * *

"Oh, Orochimaru, this is quite a surprise. Getting a call from you is really unexpected, what gave you the urge to call?" The doctor, Akito had been sitting at his desk all this time, filling out papers.

"Thank you for worrying about me, I've met quite an interesting boy this morning. His name is Kiba Inuzuka, he seems very submissive"

"He is a new student here and it's only been a day since he's been here. He seems to get along quite well with that Uzumaki boy that you had troubles with five years ago"

"Yes, I know, I feel for you, really I do. Well tell Kabuto I said hi and...do visit once in a while, this school seems as though it could get a bit more interesting than last month, talk to you later Oro-baby" Akito made a smooch sound over the phone and hung up.

* * *

"So what did he say?" A man with round glasses and grey coloured hair asked.

"He told me about a very submissive student. It seems he is friends with that gay brat"

"You mean Naruto?"

"Yeah. And he says hi..." The man flicked his long and black hair past his shoulders and began to eat the awful food that was being served at the prison.

"Did he say anything indecent to you?" Orochimaru smiled.

"Just that he called me 'baby' " The man chuckled as he ate the food with ease.

"That perverted man..."

* * *

The day passed without anymore problems with the doctor and Kiba felt a little secure and met up with Neji in the hall before leaving with Shino.

"Hey Neji, I'll pick you up at eight OK?" Neji nodded and watched as Kiba ran off into the class room.

Neji continued walking toward the bus pick up and drop off corner, along with some of the other students. His thoughts could only think of one person. The same person who was the first to talk to him of that month and probably his only first real friend besides Hinata. His face grew red just thinking about him and it made him feel uneasy while walking on the sidewalk.

* * *

Eight o' clock came around fast and Kiba was making sure he looked good in the mirror. Shino was passed out on the couch with a book over his face and his glasses on a nearby table. Kiba had assured him that he would make himself something to eat after coming back home from his 'outing'.

He took a few breaths in before leaving. The sunset did not let night win so easily and the sun made sure to stick around for awhile longer than it was said it would. He ran off in a jiffy, out the door and on his way to Neji's house that was said to be only a few streets down. He passed the small but rather well looking cinema that they had agreed to go to that night.

He stopped running and caught his breath before walking up to the extremely large and cozy looking home that stood taller than their school. A small pond could be heard from their backyard as he went to ring the doorbell. He smiled as Neji opened the door to let himself out.

"Ready to go?"

"Yeah...Hinata, I'm going now"

"Oh, ok Neji, have fun on your date and...Kiba?"

"I thought something felt strange, is she your sister or cousin?"

"Cousin, her father adopted me...how do you know him, Hinata?"

"Oh, he used to go to the same school as me. How is Mr. Auburame?"

"He's fine, but his work sheets are as crazy as ever, well catch ya later"

As Hinata closed the screen door and the large door itself, Neji pushed Kiba into the bushes and began nipping at Kiba's neck.

"Wh-what are you doing, I thought we agreed on a movie!"

"Promise me you'll be with me and only me" Neji pleaded him with the saddest eyes he could show.

"Hey, this isn't funny...why are you talking like that?"

"Don't fuck with me, I saw you with our teacher!" Kiba's eyes widened as he remembered the kiss that Shino had given him before going into the class room.

"You saw that huh...well, cat's out of the bag now...will you make me a promise?"

"What kind?"

"I'll promise to keep your eye power a secret if you keep mine"

"What eye power?"

"Uh well...Gaara's brother wanted me to date you just to find out what the secret was with your eyes since...you knew what was in the bag before Gaara could bring it out into the open"

"You listened to that idiot?"

"Well I was new so..."

"It's not a power, I was only guessing that it was a knife, I wasn't serious about it. Gaara still believes I called the cops on him but I never did"

"What the hell?"

"Sorry you're going through all this trouble for nothing"

"It's fine but...Gaara wants answers and with Naruto being Kankuro's boyfriend and all...I doubt I'll have friends now" Kiba looked up at the stars that began to show themselves.

"You still have me and Hinata. But I really did come to like you a bit and I just want you to be with me for awhile" Neji laid his head on Kiba's chest.

"If you didn't call the police...then who did?"

* * *

Orochimaru sneezed before he yawned and rubbed his eyes, getting ready for the lights out situation that was about to come around.

* * *

A/n: To any who thought it was Orochimaru that was the perverted doctor...WRONG! But he is in the same boat as him since he was charged with sexual assualt on a male student. As for Kabuto...he's an idiotic man that is under Orochimaru's love spell made by...none other than Kabut himself. It was an experiment to be tested on Orochimaru not himself! Please review if you liked it ^^ More to come!!!


End file.
